Taking Sides
by LoliTurk
Summary: Two decades of protests and paranoia, love and hate. Why do wars still hurt us even when no one dies? RussiaXPrussia GermanyXPrussia final chapter finally up
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert took a deep drag of a menthol cigarette, letting the frigid mint fill his lungs with a contented sigh. It started out as an honest mistake on Ivan's part, the Russian couldn't read the German writing on the pack and had bought the wrong kind. Strangely enough, it quickly became the only type Prussia would smoke.

He leaned on the brick wall of the French conference building and watched the light October snow dust the streets. The blonde next to him checked his watch and glanced at the German nervously.

"Yeah, I know…" Gilbert grumbled and threw his cigarette to the ground, grinding it into the sidewalk under his boot. He tugged on Ivan's scarf to let him taste the cold on his lips before leading him into the building. "Let's see if we can give America some nightmares, _Leiber_." (Dear)

"What did I tell you about using that filthy language with me?" The Russian asked with a knowing grin and earned a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, дорог." He apologized sarcastically, using his lover's language this time.

They walked in side-by-side into the usual chaos, Britain and France were arguing over everything, Greece slept on a desk, and China ignored international copyrights, the usual. A sadistic part of the white-haired German found it funny, everyone called World War 1 'the war to end all wars', then they said about the second one, and now less than twenty years later here we are. Back to the same bullshit.

Nice to know some things never change, right?

Finding their place beside the rest of the satellite states, Alfred took the podium and started his self-righteous ramble against the Russian nuclear program. "…the other nations and I agree that you should cease in your attempt to build the Atomic bomb because of the-"

German Democratic held his chin in his hands and was listening intently when the man to his left spoke up. "I completely agree with you and I have already stopped."

"-moral and- Wait, you agree?" The American's shock quickly turned to apprehension, this was far too easy.

The Russian smiled like an adult speaking to a slow-witted child "Of course, it would be stupid to continue trying to develop it when I have already succeeded because it would be like looking for my wallet after I had found it." He shrugged and continued "I also do not understand your reasoning behind your determination to have a monopoly on the technology, concerning that _your_ program is built on stolen German scientists. At least _I_ have no shame in admitting where my industry comes from."

Alfred's face turned red up to the tips of his ears with embarrassment and growled in anger "Why you two-faced-!"

Arthur stood up from his chair "America! Stand down!"

"But he-!"

"I don't care, just sit down!"

Alfred was still furious at a smirking Ivan, but stepped off the platform for someone else to speak.

When the noise settled down, Ivan leaned over to whisper into Gilbert's ear "I think I'm winning."

….

The meeting ended before anyone could start the third World War. Stepping away from his companion, Gilbert went off to search for a familiar face amongst the crowd.

A voice rang out from the noise to call his name, his real one, not the bastard titles of "East Germany" or "German Democratic Republic". He turned to the sound and was pulled into a tight embrace, tears staining the white-haired German's grey uniform. "East…Thank God, you're alive…"

Gilbert glanced to the side to see violet eyes follow him from across the room and saw the Russian frown. Carefully, he held his sibling at arm's length to avoid Ivan's wrath. "I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" He smiled nervously, and Ludwig quickly caught on. "He's watching us, isn't he?"

The blonde German stood like a wall to protect his brother from the Russian and reached for his gun. "West, don't do this." Gilbert pleaded and tugged at his sleeve. "I'm not leaving here without you, East… Not again."

Ivan saw more concern and fear in those ruby eyes now than he had ever seen before. He could snap the bones in the Prussian's arm with his bare hands and earn not a single tear, but to touch his sibling was horrible beyond words.

He clasped the white-haired German's shoulders and saw rage flicker past blue eyes. "German Democratic Republic, is there a problem?" He asked a worried Gilbert with fake kindness. "No, not at all." The German responded in Russian like a good pet and Ivan patted his platinum hair.

Ludwig's hands were tight fists at his sides "If I find out that you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you."

A cruel grin split the Russian's face "Then I make sure you don't find out, won't I?"

A Revolver was torn from the West German's shoulder-holster and a lead pipe was pulled from a long coat.

"Ivan!"

Gilbert was shaking in terror and cold sweat dotted his brow. The two combatants turned to the source of the cry and the Russian asked calmly "…Yes?"

"…We're going to miss our train." He stated hopefully and willed his heart to stop racing.

Ivan checked a clock and nodded "Thank you for reminding me, we better hurry." He stepped away from the blonde to wrap an arm around Gilbert's waist and lead them away.

Germany caught a brief glance from his brother and screamed. He grabbed the side of a table and flipped it over in frustration, sending countless papers and coffee cups to the floor.

America smiled at the sight and caught Ludwig's attention. "We should be working together..." Alfred said to his newfound ally. "…and I'm sure we could find arrangements that could satisfy both of us."

"What do you want me to do?" German asked as he tried to straighten himself.

"Call East Ger-your brother." He caught himself before the German could redirect his anger "Taking the big guy down will be a lot easier with inside help."

"Fine, but if you abandon me or my brother-" Ludwig warned.

"I got it, I got it, just hurry up and call."

…

They boarded the train that would take them home and Ivan couldn't get the image of Germany's hateful gaze out of his mind. It was clear to see that he dreamed of rescuing his beloved sibling and vanquish the great evil that was the Russian.

_Then I will be the monster they want me to be._ He thought grimly and shared the German's hate. It was the same anger that kept him burning the letters from the west and blacking out the eastern ones. Sometimes Gilbert's love of the German the only thing keeping Ivan from murdering the man. German Democratic…no, _Prussia _would never forgive him for it.

He glanced to the East German and wondered again how deep their brotherly love went. _He wouldn't…Gilbert's too good for him. He needs someone strong to protect him. Someone like…_

Ivan hid his blush under his scarf and decided to strike up a conversation to push those thoughts out of his mind.

Gilbert was propped up in the seat to him and covered his ruby eyes with a hat, knowing the ride would be a long one. "What did your brother want?" Ivan asked coolly as the train picked up speed.

The German sighed deeply, slightly annoyed at being woken from his nap. "The usual. He still wants to save me from you, even though I tell him I don't need the help." Gilbert shifted a little and tried to sleep when the Russian thought of a fun game to cheer them up.

Ivan laid his hand on the German chest over his heart and felt him stiffen slightly. Gilbert breathed deeply, but made no move to push the Russian away.

Ivan's hand shot out to grab his throat and squeeze just enough to make breathing difficult. "You don't need any help?" He cooed, grinning at the feeling of the pulse under his fingertips quickening.

Gilbert showed no fear as he pressed the blade of a knife to the Russian's chest "No, I don't." Ivan's eyes shone brightly and he let his pet go to smooth the German's jacket. "You know, I could fall for a man like you." He said with a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Only if it's down a flight of stairs." German Democratic grumbled and swatted him away when a KGB officer stepped into the car.

The gruff looking man went down the line checking everyone's papers and when he reached the two nations, Gilbert reached into his jacket pocket only to discover nothing was there.

Frantically, he searched his other pockets and remembered Ivan touching him. "You-!"

The Russian politely handed the officer his own documents and had them stamped. Ivan seemed confused and asked the German innocently "What's wrong, sir?"

"Give me back my passport!" He demanded and jumped to his feet.

Ivan cocked his head to the side and blinked before speaking to the policeman "I assure you, I have never seen this man before in my life." He smiled at the Lithuania and the others, knowing they wouldn't dare speak up.

"You lying sack of-!"

"Alright kraut, come with me…" The man cuffed him and began to haul him of the train. "Ivan! I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

The Russian happily waved goodbye and fished a small booklet out of his pocket when he was off the train. "Oh my, here it is! Oh silly me. I guess it's too late now."

….

Hours later, Gilbert plotted his revenge as he played another game of solitaire in the tiny jail cell. It was getting dark when the accursed blonde walked in with a ring of keys.

The German threw down the deck of cards and ran to the bars "I wondered when the hell you were going to show up!"

Ivan smiled as he searched for the right skeleton key and cooed "Even with my rank these things take time."

"Then maybe you shouldn't steal people papers!"

Ivan looked up from the ring at the shout and his smile fell "It's not nice to shout at the one letting you go, especially since I ask of such little payment."

Gilbert watched him set the keys down on a table and unwind his scarf. He asked with a hint of worry, "Payment? What are you…?"

Ivan smiled broadly and took off his coat, tossing it onto the table as well.

The German balked, ruby eyes growing wide. "You don't mean _that, _do you? Here? Now?"

"Da."

Gilbert glanced around the room, feeling slightly grateful for being the only ones there and a door separating them from the rest of the station. "Can't you let me out of here first?"

The blonde shook his head.

The German turned around and grumbled curses as he unhooked his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor. Ivan reached through the bars to caress his exposed rear and pull him as close as he could "Now bend over so I can claim you."

Gilbert unwillingly obeyed with a hiss of "Possessive bastard…"

The Russian tasted the puckered slit offered to him with a slow lick and his pet grabbed the bars. Gilbert bit back a gasp and refused to let his knees buckle at the feeling of a warm tongue rimming him. A slickened finger pressed inside as Ivan began to hum, knowing how much the German enjoyed the subtle vibration. Two fingers stretched him open to let him devour his lover hungrily.

Gilbert tried to steady his ragged breathing, refusing to let his arousal become known. His face burned with shame and pleasure at betraying his country like this, but couldn't deny a cry of "Ivan!" when a third finger entered him. The Russian pushed in to the knuckle and teased the sensitive prostate, locking a secret in their hearts.

Gilbert loved sex and Ivan loved him.

The blonde didn't know if the enigmatic German's affection went farther than that, but he had to try. Unzipping his pants, he pressed his massive organ into the body beneath him and nearly screamed at the tightness. He briefly wondered how he lived this long without knowing such happiness.

Already pale hands clenched the steel bars until they became white from strain. Gilbert pressed his hips against cold metal to greedily take every inch he could as the blonde fucked him.

Ivan wished the bars were wide enough to take the German's sweet length in his hands and coax out every drop of cream he had to offer. He wanted to pinch pink nipples and have Gilbert suck his fingers only to climax on the Russian's face…

A panicked scream and a vice-like grip around his cock awoke him from his fantasies, Ivan froze, thinking he had hurt him. "Gilbert…?"

Labored breathing came out as a pained whine and white seed covered the German's hands, he would never admit he climaxed without his length having to be touched. "Dammit, why the hell did you stop?" He shouted, his voice cracking with more need than anger. The Russian smiled, but said nothing and knew full well what happened. Grabbing slim hips, he thrust wildly into the twitching body and knew Gilbert would come a second time.

Ivan closed his eyes and surrendered to the emotions washing over him like a flood, exploding inside the German.

When it was over, Gilbert pulled up his trousers, wiping away saliva and words in his native tongue that the Russian didn't understand. It sounded too kind to be an insult and Ivan's heart sunk at the chance that Gilbert was thinking of his brother the entire time. He reached out to his pet only for his hand to be slapped away again. "What do you want?" The German asked, irritated and wanting to smoke.

"If I gave you something, would you accept it?" He asked simply and Gilbert was confused, he had never heard the Russian talk like that before. "…Depends on what it is, I guess." German Democratic shrugged.

Ivan nodded in understanding and didn't want to rush things. "It's too soon then."

_What on earth is he talking about?_ The German questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert clenched his eyes shut and knew it would be over soon.

It was the middle of the night and Ivan was drunk again. The Russian prowled the empty halls like wild bear while the other nations lie awake in their beds, wondering whose room he would choose. A low chant of song echoed off the walls and added sound of a lead pipe scraping wallpaper was maddening. _"Certain pleasures are forever…"_ Ivan sang and took another drink.

Old wood creaked as he ascended the spiraling staircase and tapped on the first door._ "…we are raised in disbelief."_

The German could almost see the fragile child shiver in terror under thin blankets. He was so young and seen so much agony in his brief life. "Don't hurt him Ivan…" Gilbert willed the Russian to leave the child be and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps again.

Another swig of alcohol and Ivan loudly struck the wood of the second door, making them flinch. He began to sing again _"Certain tortures are forever…" _It was Estonia this time, holding the bible and the Lord's Prayer close to his heart. _"…__there is silence when we preach."_ Thanking the God he worshipped, he too was passed over.

"_Certain pleasures are forever…" _Short nails clawed at the brunette's door and Toris couldn't block out the eerie sound with a pillow. _"…we are feared and disbelieved." _He knew the Russian's anger and sorrow more than anyone else, he closed his eyes and knew he would be chosen again. There was a pause before Ivan walked away for a third time. _"Certain tortures are forever…"_

One door left. Gilbert sat up in his bed and despised himself for not barricading the door when he had the chance. He held a stolen knife tightly and would fight, he had no choice.

Ivan let his trademark piece of plumbing and bottle clatter to the ground and pressed his hands to the painted wood. He kissed the rough surface and whispered the final notes sadly _"…can you satisfy my needs?" _

The cool surface was pleasant on his heated skin, giving him slight respite from his internal turmoil. A part of him wanted to tear out his gory insides and smear them on the walls so they could no longer cause him pain. _  
_

Cheerful pastel paint cracked and splintered under the long drag of his nails, the emanating screech was deafening. Violet eyes studied the large shard that embedded itself into his nail-bed and watched the blood ooze freely in the moonlight. Taking the shard between his teeth and yanking it out, he drew a simple doodle on the German's door in his life fluid. 

Smiling at his handiwork, he picked up his vodka and pipe and went to his own room to sleep.

…

Morning came like bomb, forcing the satellites out of bed to start their chores.

Toris was the first to wake and pounded on the German's door. "German Democratic! Please wake up!" He called out, still polite despite his urgency.

Gilbert threw off his sheets to answer the Lithuanian without bothering to change out of his pajama pants. "What's goin' on? And don't call me that." He whined, tying to fix his disheveled hair and the worried brunette only pointed.

Ruby eyes widened at the carnage, deep claw marks crisscrossed over damaged wood while a faded heart hung in the center. "My God…I think the nutcase likes me."

…

Ivan sipped his coffee and bit into a fresh pastry. "Your brother called today." He spoke flatly, licking violently red filling out of the baked goods cavity. Gilbert looked up from buttering his toast and the Russian continued "He has arranged to see you at noon at a neutral location for lunch. You will wear your finest uniform and remember that when you leave, you represent the whole of our Communist ideals."

The knife slipped out of his hand and it rattled at it collided with the table. "You…You're letting me go?" Gilbert asked and blinked in disbelief. Ivan barely let him run to the grocery store alone and now he was going to visit his little brother?

"For a few hours yes, but I expect you to be home before five and-" Before he could finish his lecture, the German threw his arms around the blonde and kissed him, shouting happily "Ivan, you beautiful, beautiful man! Thank you!" Pressing his lips against Ivan's cheek one more time, Gilbert ran upstairs to get ready.

The Russian was speechless and gently touched his face, wishing away the blush. Toris watched the scene and felt a pang of worry in his chest, he excused himself and left to speak to the German.

Gilbert was rummaging through a wooden crate at the foot of his bed, too caught up in his search to notice the Lithuanian enter the room. "What is your relationship with Ivan?"

German Democratic flinched in surprise and shrugged. "I dunno, it started out as 'enemies with benefits' and now…I don't what it is, but if I can see my West more often I-" Toris slapped him, anger in the brunette's voice. "Stop thinking about yourself for a minute and look around! Your little games are going to get us killed!"

Gilbert clenched his teeth and shouted "I never asked to be here and fuck you if I'm willing to do what it takes to get out!"

Ivan recoiled his hand from knocking and his heart sank in his chest. _He was using me? I thought we were friends..._

"I don't like doing this anymore than you do, but I if I stay here any longer I'm going to crack."

The Russian watched Toris leave a cupped a hand over his mouth before he could scream. "Go downstairs and no matter what you, or the others hear, don't interfere. Do you understand?" The brunette shook with fear as he nodded and was let go.

The blonde peeked inside to see Gilbert unpacking an East German uniform and heard him mutter. "…If I stay here any longer I won't _want_ to leave."

_Every time I think I'm starting to understand you… _

It wasn't long before the two of them were standing in the doorway, saying their goodbyes.

Ivan smoothed a wrinkle in the German's uniform and drew a star-shaped pin from his pocket "I had a speech prepared for this moment, but I don't think it fits anymore."

Gilbert didn't understand as the soviet symbol was pinned over his left breast and asked what it meant.

"It depends on the wearer. To some, it is a symbol of hope for a brighter future and to others, a life spent in chains. Now go, Germany expects you."

…

The Belgian diner was cramped, but not uncomfortable. There weren't many people this time of day, only two or three tables had customers. An elderly waitress set a thick slice of apple pie in front of the American, who shoved a forkful in his mouth. "I don't see why you don't try a piece…" Alfred spoke around a mouthful of fruit "…it's very good."

Ludwig cringed in disgust and wiped at the American's mess with a napkin "How can I stuff my face when my brother starves?" He wished Alfred would take this more seriously. "You need to lighten up and-" A flicker of white caught his attention and he waved an arm in the direction, shouting "East, baby! Over here!"

Gilbert seemed to mirror his brother's distaste of the man and found a seat as far as possible from him. A menu was shoved into his hands and the American kept talking "Order whatever you want and I have to say, they have _great_ pie here and guess what…" Alfred's tone became very serious, as if he was going to reveal a great secret. "…they have _bananas._"

The East German blinked in offence. Fruit of any kind, especially tropical, were so rare that the only time he saw one was when the annual Christmas ration baskets. "I'm going to punch you in the face."

Alfred was taken aback by the statement, it was obviously not the reaction he was looking for. The blonde German spoke up before it came to blows "What my friend is trying to say, is that we're here to help you gain your independence. We are working on a project to defeat the Soviet Union and if it's not too dangerous, we would like you to act as a spy."

Germany held his sibling's hand under the table and Gilbert felt guilty for pulling it away. "I appreciate the effort, but Ivan isn't the monster you think he is and I refuse to hurt him."

"You weren't there during the famines, so you have never seen him starve himself so we'd have enough to live on. He has saved our lives more times than you could understand. You have never seen him sacrifice his horses and tear down his stable so we'd have wood to burn in and meat the winter. This isn't the work of some heartless animal! Ivan's-"

America started to clap slowly before Gilbert could finish. "How sweet, the Russian bear has a heart. I suppose it would mean more if it wasn't coming from a goddamn Pinko." He snapped his fingers and two agents in disguise from a nearby table grabbed the East German, knocking him out cold with a rag soaked in chloroform.

"Alfred, this wasn't part of the plan! You promised me he wouldn't get hurt!" Ludwig shouted as he jumped to his feet and held his unconscious brother tightly.

"This was always plan B and don't worry, you can stay with him as long as you like. If you'll excuse me, I have an old enemy to call." He paid the waitress in dollars and took his pie with him.

…

Ivan set down the chess piece and listened as the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed five o' clock. "He's not coming back." With a sweep of his hand he took the Lithuanian's knight and won the game.

Toris wasn't horrible, but it was so difficult for the Russian to find good opponents because they either couldn't play or threw the match out of fear

Gilbert was the only one who stood up to him and the stern look his wine-colored eyes sent shivers up his spine.

"I'm going to miss him." The blonde confessed and suddenly the phone started to ring. Grumbling a curse he picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello you fucking Commie, do you know where your little wienerschnitzel is?"

…


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Sorry for the wait, I must have rewritten this five times…)

They waited for the Russian in a nearby warehouse and Alfred walked back inside to see his ally stroking white hair while he still slept. "Stop coddling him like that, you're acting like he's your boyfriend." The American teased.

Ludwig didn't even bother to look up, instead he pulled his sibling further into his lap and said confessed "Actually, he's my husband."

The German smiled at Alfred's shocked face and began to tell the story "I proposed to him before the war and promised that when it was over, we would have a house together and raise a family." He chuckled a little at the memory "We said our vows in a bombed-out bunker so that no matter what happened to us, we are still together in our hearts."

"That's disgusting." The American grunted with a sour face and Ludwig just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The slumbering Gilbert groaned and rubbed his eyes, "West…?" he asked weakly. The blonde held his brother's hand to his cheek "It's okay, I'm here now and I'm not going to let you go again." Prussia smiled and kissed him gently.

America frowned at the strong stench of kerosene emanating from nearby drums "Speak _English_, people, _English, _I can't speak freaking _Nazi_." He picked up a rag off a rusted pipe and wiped the grease off his hands.

Gilbert could see the hurt in his sibling's eyes and snapped. "How about oinks, you damn capitalist pig? Do you speak that?" The East German clumsily got to his feet, still feeling the effects of the drug. "And stop treating my little brother like shit! He's more of a man now than you'll ever be!"

The American scowled, here he was wasting his precious time and energy being here and would it kill them to be a little grateful? "Live it up while you can because as soon as Ivan gets here, I'm shipping your fag-ass back to Russia."

Ludwig's blue eyes widened in panic at the news and shouted "We had a deal, America! You promised me that East would come home!"

He waved off the German's anger like he was a child throwing a tantrum. "Cut me some slack, I just prevented World War Three."

Gilbert fumbled with a pack of cigarettes and craned his neck at the sound of a car-door slam. "Uh, guys…?"

…

The rusted steel door was pulled back with an unforgiving whine as Ivan stormed into the warehouse. He threw a briefcase at Alfred with a second glance before grabbing Gilbert's arm and roughly yanking the small German away. "We're going home now." The Russian growled and Gilbert could feel bruises forming as he was dragged to the exit. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

He squirmed in vain to free himself and Ivan found himself staring down the barrel of a gun."Let go of my husband." Ludwig growled.

The American popped open the case and grinned at the Soviet nuclear secrets in his hands, barely giving a sideways glance to the drama ensuing a few feet away.

Violet eyes widened in shock and darkened in anger. "Really? Are you sure he feels the same?" Stepping out into the cool January air, Ivan shut the door on a distraught Ludwig and threw the latch. He pressed the Prussian's body against metal and pinned him by the wrists to claim pink lips.

The kiss was as needy as it was desperate and Ivan swallowed the moan the smaller man offered. The blonde German pounded on the door and tried in vain to force it open. A strong hand gripped Gilbert's jaw when he turned at the sound of his brother. "Give me once chance to love more than he can." The Russian offered sternly.

"No." Ivan tore open the East German's uniform, sending small buttons flying as he took his mouth again. Gilbert allowed a warm tongue to enter him and shuddered at calloused hands exploring his chest. He winced when a pert nipple was pinched and twisted. "We're inches away from your beloved brother and you still respond to my touch? I should take you here and now so he can hear the way you scream my name."

Ivan grinned at the mixture of fear and excitement that flickered over ruby eyes. "You'll let me fuck you, but not love you, why?"

Gilbert cursed himself for enjoying being toyed with and growled in defiance "Does it really matter what I say? Either way you're taking me back to Russia." A sharp hiss escaped his throat when the blonde squeezed his partial erection through his uniform. "And if I told you that you could go, would you leave me?" Ivan purred as his hand dipped down to massage the German's tightening orbs. Stifling a gasp, he admitted "I-I…don't know."

Ivan licked his ear and whispered huskily "Tell me you would stay, tell me that you love me." He was so close now, the Russian believed he could teach Gilbert to care for him in time. Stubbornly, the German bit his knuckle and shook his head.

The blonde frowned and drew the lighter from Gilbert's pocket. He turned him around and pressed the German's small body against the cold steel. Pulling the grey uniform to his knees, he began to tease his pet's shaft slowly with his fingertips and flicked open the silver lighter less than an inch from crimson eyes.

"So much kerosene…It would be a shame if the place went up flames with them trapped inside…"

"You bastard, I-! Ah!" Gilbert cried in pain when the device was lit and singed his cheek. Ivan kissed the wound lightly, "Then tell me what I want to hear."

The proud German grit his teeth and forced the words out "I…love you, Ivan." The blonde smiled as he dropped the lighter into his pocket and sucked his fingers.

A strangled cry tore its way out as Ivan pushed a digit inside the pale body beneath him.

…

Ludwig's heart broke at the sound of his brother's scream. "East…? East, can you hear me?" Alfred raised a gold eyebrow at a second cry and asked unsympathetically "What the hell is that nutcase doing to him?"

The blonde German's hands shook with horror as he touched the wall separating him and his lover. "He's raping my brother…" The American scoffed, "I knew GDR/Soviet relations were good, but never that good. Feh, serves him right."

The American jumped back in surprise when Ludwig shot at the space he was moments before. Alfred raised his hands in surrender and saw murder in icy blue eyes "I get it! I'll keep my mouth shut, geez."

Sticking the gun back into the holster, hoping arousal would ease the pain as he poured as much compassion as he could into his voice. "Can you hear me, Bruder? Remember when we made love in the alleyway? I just couldn't hold back any longer and threw you against the wall. I felt so big inside you…like you were going to tear…"

…

Gilbert couldn't believe his brother was actually talking dirty to him and he grew impossibly hard in response. Grateful that Ivan couldn't hear, he whispered back "Oh, West…tell me _more_."

"I kissed you and we both could taste your cream from when I sucked you off moments ago."

Ruby eyes fluttered closed and he could feel every sensation his sibling described in detail. "Please…I want you to fuck me…" He pleaded.

Ivan smiled as heard his pet beg and he pressed his exposed length into the German's entrance, enjoying the cries of pleasure he earned. "You made the right choice, my love."

In truth Gilbert wanted them both, loved them both, as he moaned in praise and pleasure. His length dripped in joy at the memory of the way Ludwig's tongue swirled and teased his head as Ivan pounded into him.

Both blondes believed they were the sole source of the German's happiness, not knowing it was the way they worked in perfect unison that made him loose his mind. His knees trembled with each strike to his prostate and it was safe to say that Ivan's strong arms were the only thing keeping him upright. "I love you _so much_…I-I-!"

With an animalistic scream Gilbert came hard and fast, coating the rusted surface with white ribbons. Ivan joined him a second later and was proud of the way his lover collapsed into a heap of clothes and bliss when he was released.

The East German looked up at him with lusty eyes hazed over by his afterglow, the blonde smirked and took a long drag of a menthol cigarette. Placing it between Gilbert's parted lips, he kissed his beloved's forehead. "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert glanced over at the Russian as he unbuttoned his coat and threw it over a chair. Ivan climbed onto the soft couch to press his lips to his lover's cheek and asked "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." The German tangled his hands in sand-blonde hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Many things had changed after they returned to Ivan's home in Moscow. East Germany could no longer attend the world meetings, but had gained a greater autonomy as a country while the Russian made sure Gilbert was the first to taste every joy and privilege the Soviet Union had to offer. The lines separating master and servant were erased and they now stood side-by-side as equals, although with _one_ condition.

Gilbert was to never cross the wall dividing East and West. "Out of sight and out of mind, da?"

The massive concrete and steel structure was an anniversary present from Ivan, a gift the blonde unwrapped with a smile. It was true after all, there was no need to pursue anyone else when the Russian faithfully gave him everything he wanted and as the years flew by Gilbert forgot the sound of his brother voice.

Pale hands clenched the sheets as they made love in the bed they shared and the German willingly gave his body to the larger man. Despite the occasional curious glance to the West, Ivan owned him now, body and soul.

…

On a cold and dreary morning, a twenty-something year-old watched Gilbert from behind a newspaper as they waited for a train. The German gave a quick glimpse in his direction and pulled a coat tighter around his throat. There was something unexplainable about the proletariat in ratty jeans that made him feel naked and exposed. It didn't take a watch to figure out that the train would be late again and he refused to spend another second alone with the unnerving stranger. Taking a step off the platform, Gilbert saw him toss the periodical aside to give chase.

The stranger was fast and strong, in an instant he caught up with the East German and wrapped his arms around a slender waist. "Follow me." He whispered in his ear with a husky tone that made the smaller man shudder.The mysterious man took his hand and led him through the narrow streets to a one-room apartment where he peeled off a leather cap, revealing a face that made Gilbert gasp.

Short, golden hair framed a handsome face and eyes bluer than any sky shone at him. "West? ...Is that you?" He asked hesitantly, afraid this was another cruel dream. Ludwig cupped his brother's cheek and nodded with a smile "Yes, it is."

Seeing the blonde after so long was bringing back all the emotions he had kept buried deep inside for so long. With a shriek of joy, Gilbert threw his arms around the younger German's neck and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "But how did you get here?" He wondered between butterfly kisses along his lover's jaw. "I used a fake passport and work visa… I was going to lose my mind if I went another day without you."

This was ridiculous. Gilbert swore that he had moved on and yet all it took was a smile from the blonde before his pants came off. Although even as he kissed the man has loved for so long, the East German couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important. Pushing the thin shred of doubt out of his mind, he pulled his brother down onto a bed pushed against the wall. Old springs groaned as blonde shifted to straddle his hips and was rewarded with a heated moan when their groins touched. Gilbert's fingers made quick work of the buttons on his brother's flannel shirt and licked the sun-kissed skin like it was the only thing keeping him alive. "Oh God, I missed you so much." He pleaded desperately in a language he had seemingly forgotten years ago.

Slowly and carefully, he stripped his older sibling to the waist and rolled a tawny nub of flesh between his forefinger and thumb. Gilbert held the strong man close and arched his back into the touch.

With a sharp tug the blonde found himself suddenly looking up at his smirking brother. "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" He grinned as he pulled his brother's firm length from his tight jeans and ran his tongue up the side. "Even your cock weeps in joy at being together again." The platinum blonde teased as he licked up each tear his body had to offer. Ludwig blushed and parted his lips in a silent gasp when his brother climbed onto his lap.

Gilbert's trousers were long gone and his manhood stood at full attention, eagerly waiting his lover's touch.

The blonde took a bottle of oil off the nightstand and poured a healthy amount of the cool fluid onto the heated flesh offered to him. The East German grit his teeth and groaned at the sudden drop in temperature, bucking his hips against the hands stroking him far too slowly. One hand dipped low to fondle neglected orbs while the other pumped him with a firm hand.

Ludwig smirked at the beads of sweat forming at his brother's brow and pushed a slickened finger inside experimentally. A longing sigh of '_West…_' and tight cheeks rubbing the blonde's dripping arousal was all the permission he needed. He grabbed pale hips and pulled them down onto his aching need, earning a scream of pleasure from the smaller man.

Easing himself down to the hilt, ruby eyes caught blue in a glare that was more thrilling than threatening "You _naughty_ boy…just sticking it in like that."

The blonde licked his lips at the delicious sight in front of him "Then you're going to love my next trick."

Before Gilbert could respond, his younger brother topped him and wrapped long legs around his waist. Ludwig smirked as he lifted slender hips off the bed to impale the Prussian even deeper with powerful thrusts. The elder German's length leaked precum as it was wedged between two hot bodies. Short nails dragged red lines down a toned back and Gilbert's face flushed at how perfect he fit inside of him, like a lock and a key.

The lock was released with loud scream, splashing white seed on a muscular chest. The already tight heat around Ludwig's throbbing member became unbearable and he lost himself completely with a cry of his brother's name. Grabbing a fistful of golden hair, he crushed their lips together and surrendered completely to his beloved.

With a tender kiss and a sheet draped over their nude bodies, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Gilbert was roused from sleep when the sun hung low in the sky and with a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, he felt like this was how it should be. The blonde languidly opened his eyes and smiled warmly "I love you."

Taking his lips, the elder German admitted with a simple honesty "I love you, too." Ludwig held pale shoulders tightly as he explored a sensitive spot on his sibling's neck with his mouth. His bit his lip to stifle a giggle "_West_ _stop it_, that tickles…"

The repetitive, faraway sound of a clock drew Gilbert's eyes and he harshly shoved his sibling aside. The blonde was hurt at the sudden rejection and asked what was wrong with a knitted brow. His brother tugged on a pair of trousers and abandoned their bed to search for the rest of his clothes. "We never should have done this."

The sharp words were a knife embedded in Ludwig's chest "Don't say that!" The pain he felt was clear and the blade was twisted when he tried to hold his lover only to be pushed away again.

"This was a mistake alright?" He forced and turned away before his little brother could see his pain "Ivan's going to be home at any minute and he's knows I didn't go to work today." Gilbert grew uneasy at the thought of what was waiting for him at home, maybe if he confessed everything the Russian would let them live.

The blonde was confused and hesitant "I don't understand, one minute you love me and the next you're throwing me out the door…?" Guilt gnawed at his insides as he watched his lover wrap a shirt around a thin frame, shamefully hiding the marks of their lovemaking. The elder German leaned on the doorway and looked back at Ludwig, saying "Get out of the country and avoid as many checkpoints as you can. I'll come up with something to tell the big guy and-" He paused for a moment and knew that if he lived, he would never see his little brother again. "…it's best for the both of us if you consider me dead after today."

"No!" The blonde's hand shot out and he pulled the smaller man into his arms. Gilbert squirmed and fought back hopelessly against the tight embrace until he gave up, resting his head on a warm chest. He sighed deeply and could hear the soothing thud of his sibling's heartbeat.

_I never should have left you. _

It was a long time before the Prussian broke the silence with a depressed question "Why did you come here?" Ludwig held his lover's face in his hands and smiled "Because I can't live without you."

In the back of Gilbert's guilt-ridden mind he remembered the Russian, in both anger and bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

The Russian felt uncomfortable in the spacious room. He was disgusted at how he could live in a place when other, more deserving workers, were forced to sleep in the streets. Where was the equality he had fought for? The noble goals his people had died for and the flag he wore so proudly was long gone. This isn't how it should be. The revolution was supposed to end the war between classes, and instead it tore the gap to grotesque proportions.

He wanted a better life for himself and his lover, and served his leader faithfully. Every year, the harvests grew larger and the amount the farmers could kept shrinking. Where was it going?

He threw another log onto the fire and was disgusted him to see himself slowly turn into the bourgeoisie he rallied against.

Ivan scratched at the pinpricks marring the skin of his forearms, barely resisting the urge to merely tear off the offending flesh. The doctors were lying to him, he wasn't foolish enough to miss the taste of blood on his lips. He hated making German Democratic worry and assured himself he was doing the right thing by hiding the truth of his condition.

The Soviet Union's time on this earth was ending and he couldn't begin to fathom the outcome of the fall. The only thing left to do was to deal with last of the satellite states.

His thoughts began to drift to the East German, how much did he know? Where was he? It was a chilling possibility that Gilbert had fled to save himself. _No, he wouldn't run away like that._

That train of thought was derailed before it could go any further. His heart ached to think like that. Gilbert was missing and he had to be strong in the meantime. It was too easy to lose hope in such dark times. Sweet solace came in the knowledge that the East German was his alone.

…

He remembered where he was suddenly. This wasn't the old mansion in the suburbs he had spent the last twenty years, but a ratty little apartment in downtown Moscow. Gilbert had cheated on his beloved Russian, his captor, with another man and it was the happiest he had been in nearly a century. Ludwig held his hand and desperately waited for an answer.

"West, I-I don't know what to do anymore." He pleaded, hurt and anguish clear as daylight. The blonde could how see thin his older brother had become, and how dark lines traced eyes stained red from tears. Gently, he traced pale lips with his thumb and asked "What happened to you?"

"Everything's getting worse instead of better, there are riots in the streets and everyone's sick. Ivan's coughing blood and he won't see a doctor. I…" He winced in pain and held his head.

Something didn't seem right. It was unusual to see him so openly in pain, and his older brother looked like he was going to fall apart. The Prussian rested his head on a bare shoulder, feeling guilt well up like bile. "Why don't you hate me?"

Germany kissed his forehead and slung an arm around his narrow frame. "Because I love you." Gilbert leaned closer, feeling safe in his sibling's arms and never wanting to leave. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, bracing himself for what he should have done a long time ago. "West, there's something you should know…"

The Prussian was watched with the innocently blue eyes he had adored for so long and feared to them in anger or heartache. "I-I made too many mistakes while I was here. I thought if I acted nice, Ivan would let me go…"

Memories of a dirty storeroom flitted before him, it was the first time he had sex with the Russian. Pain and anger had consumed him as he was forced to the ground to be stripped naked against his will. "He didn't-" Ivan didn't understand, no one had been there to teach him the difference between rape and lovemaking. He thought bleeding was normal and had never heard of lubrication. "…I was wrong, and I think he broke something inside of me."

Ludwig's heart sank in his chest.

Russia had to be taught how to be gentle and he learned quickly. Gilbert swallowed his disgust and played along, ever dreaming of the day he would drive the knife into his back. As time went by and through the many hardships were weathered together, the touch became almost…enjoyable. "I don't hate him like I should and we-" Too quickly, the game became frighteningly real. He held his brother's hand tightly like a lifeline in a turbulent ocean.

The blonde touched him gently on the cheek and lightly kissed pale lips. "I know" Ludwig smiled sadly in understanding, he too made his mistakes since the separation. Ludwig touched snowy hair softly, "I still love you, East." The smaller man flinched nervously and leaned into the touch.

The warm body next to him was everything he yearned for; safety, security, and freedom. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up on the other side of the wall, as if everything was a horrible dream. "I want to be with you, but…I don't want to risk your life for it."

The German grabbed his sibling's collar and crushed their lips together in a frantic display of affection. Fiery eyes were forced shut as he pushed the blonde away. Why couldn't Ludwig understand? Why was he making this harder than it needed to be? "Damn it West, I'm only trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't want _safe_, I want _you_!"

The argument was over in an instant, like the air deflating out of a balloon. Gilbert looked up, a mix of fear and hope shone through scarlet eyes. The blonde kissed his forehead and regretted his absence. "Come home with me, I have a passport and everything ready for you." He pleaded desperately, holding his lover's hand tightly. "Please, say _yes_."

"Yes…" Gilbert breathed, taking his brother's mouth with his own. "Dear God, _yes!_" The blonde was thrown back onto the bed, the sheet covering his nude frame was torn away. Prussia's hands roamed over a toned chest before resting on his sibling's hips. Ludwig drew the smaller man onto his lap and heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Ludwig flinched at the sound of a ring from the worn rotary phone. He groaned in frustration and kissed his brother again before answering. "Hello?"

The German could hear something click on the other side. "Is this 648A Arbatskaya Street, leased to a_ Klaus Lindeman_?"

He frowned at the strange phone call and wondered why the voice sounded so familiar. "Yes, it is." He had paid the rent on time as always and saw a glint of light from a supposedly empty building across the street.

"Would you please put your brother Gilbert on the phone? He's been very bad today."


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig flung the device away in horror. He dressed as fast as his body would allow. "We have to get out of here, _now_."

Gilbert stumbled to his feet and a leather booklet was thrust into his hands. "What's going on? Who was it?" He asked, confused.

The blonde held his lover's hand tightly and spoke in a grave tone "There's no time to explain, take the passport and get as far away from here as you can. I-" Germany froze when he opened the door to come face to face with a firing squad.

The deafening roar of assault rifles drowned out all other sound. It wasn't until his brother fell into a bloodied heap that Gilbert realized he was screaming.

Countless holes dotted at a chest that rose and fell in ragged gasps. Cold tears mixed with the warm fluid staining the elder's face and hands as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Unblinking orbs of frigid violet traced the scene in calm fury. Without a word, he grabbed the hysterical East German and forced him to stand with his back to the wall. Strong hands grabbed the pale grey collar of his uniform and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

The Russian bit his tongue in disgust at the marks on the beautiful body before him, they were as profane and filthy as defiling an angel. He tore away the last pieces of the garment his lover was now unfit to wear, exposing warm skin to the chill air. "_Why?" _He demanded "Why did you do this?"

Gilbert showed no shame at being stripped to the waist in front of the crowd and even in the face of danger. "I love him." He answered.

A roar of anger and despair was ripped from the Russian's throat. He grabbed a fistful of snowy hair and struck the East German across the face, screaming "_After everything he's done to you? _He tried to dissolve you and left you to die at the hands of the Allies! He doesn't_ love_ you!" Every fevered word was punctuated by another blow. "He _never_ loved you!"

He didn't stop until purple bruises were beginning to form around the East German's eyes and his bottom lip was spilt open. "There is nothing on the other side of the wall, but your own dissolution."

Guilt settled in his heart as blonde lashes fell closed and he tried to comfort Gilbert. Ivan cupped his hand over a pained cheek and kissed a falling tear, whispering gently "Why can't you love me instead? I'll do anything you ask, I'll be your slave…just _please _love me."

_I only wanted to protect you._

The blonde heard a gunshot and looked down to see a crimson stain spreading across a white shirt. The smaller man had pressed Ludwig's gun to his stomach and pulled the trigger. The smoking gun in Gilbert's hand just didn't seem real. None of it seemed real. _This can't be happening…_

"I'm sorry, Vanya." With those cold words, the smaller man pushed him aside to tend to his wounded brother.

_How can he be leaving?_

A torn shirt was tied around Germany's chest as a crude bandage and he helped him to his feet. "Can you hold on a little longer? We're almost there…" The elder brother asked as Ludwig nodded and held on tightly to keep from falling.

"What are you waiting for? Stop them!" Russia shouted at the soldiers to arrest them, only to see them step out the Prussian's path.

Ivan recognized the young men's faces and knew they were all East German.

They too had families, friends, lovers, on the other side of the wall. No number of miles of concrete or barbed wire, no number of soldiers or guns could stop the hundreds of thousands that crossed the East-West border.

The Russian chased after them and held back the pain of betrayal. He couldn't run like this, but Germany was far more injured than he was.

He followed the trail of blood and caught up quickly, with the wall within sight. "Halt! I order you to stop!" He cried out, showing more pain than he had intended.

Prussia was practically carrying his sibling now and both were soaked in a warm, sticky red.

Ivan grabbed him and pointed the barrel of a pistol between _those_ eyes. The same burning pools he had adored so long. Never before had a color seemed more fierce and defiant than the ruby hue he yearned to be lost in.

The gun was shaking in his hand and Gilbert said sternly "Let me go, we both know it's over." The Russian lowered the gun and watched helplessly as flashing lights and sirens were reflected in platinum hair. One of the border-guards called the West German police and arrived on the scene within minutes.

Prussia guarded his injured sibling faithfully until an ambulance came to take him away. A team on doctors loaded the blonde German onto a stretcher as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He held his Gilbert's hand in his and asked, unsure "…Did we make it?"

The East German felt like he going to cry again and stammered "Y-Yes, we made it, we're home now." He let his lover be carried away and knew everything would be alright.

Ivan's heart was breaking and he lifted his head at a tug to his sleeve. The smaller man spoke softly and saw the blood seeping out from behind a coat "...You should let the doctors take a look at you."

The brief concern made him smile and flicker of hope warmed his chest. Ivan shook his head and tried to hide his dizziness. "You know that I've survived much worse than this."

German Democratic frowned and knew it was hopeless to argue. He wished he could say something that would fix the rift between them. He cared about Ivan, more than he would ever admit, and he had hoped that if he tried hard enough, he could fix whatever was broken inside.

He had tried, and failed.

Gilbert shuffled his feet and didn't want to make anymore promises he couldn't keep. He wanted to thank him for everything he had done for the Prussian, from a kind word to the greatest sacrifice. Many things were spoken in the silence; apologizes, confessions, and the acknowledgement of a romance that could never be. Despite everything that needed to be said, all the East German could choke out was a plain "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will" He lied while a frantic part of him wanted to cut out his still-beating heart and drink until he couldn't feel anymore. Gilbert smiled at him faintly, and the Russian watched the love of his life walk away.

…

Ivan walked home alone and the coldness he felt inside was a stark contrast with the warm welcome he received.

A kind brunette greeted him at the door and wordlessly placed a steaming mug into his hands. Ivan took the simple comfort gratefully and asked softly "Toris, why does everyone leave me?"

The Lithuanian didn't know how to answer and Ivan's overwhelming sadness was deep enough to drown in. "I don't know, but…" His mouth was creating words faster than his mind could process their meaning "I won't leave you."

_I always thought you hated me…_ The blonde was confused, but smiled anyway.


End file.
